badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Girls Club's Season Intros
This article is a page about the introductions of each season of Bad Girls Club. Each introduction includes a time card and a fight that will happen during the season. Season Two In this introduction, it shows numeral arguments and altercations involving the new bad girls, including cast introductions from Hanna, Neveen, Darlen, Jennavecia and Tanisha. Mainly part of this introduction is a fight between the Hyenas and the Party Girls Season Three In this introduction, this shows a fight between two bad girls in season three: Kayla Carter and Amber Meade, having a physical altercation in a car at the stop of a gas station. Season Four In this introduction, there is a fight between Natalie Nunn and Portia Beaman at the season four Bad Girls Club house, which as a result, made Portia remove herself from the show. Season Five In this introduction, this shows bad girls of season five against 3 others, but a target to one particular. This fight is between bad girls: Brandi, Danielle, Erica and Lea vs. Morgan, Cat and Kristen. This caused Morgan to be removed from the show after breaking in the production room. Season Six In this introduction, this shows police coming to the Bad Girls house, and Nikki and the rest explain what had happened after people reported loud noises, after Ashley's friends came and tried to take over the house, there was a fight between Lauren, Kori and Nikki and new bad girl Ashley. Char was also involved. Ending Quote: ''"Read the sign, read the sign, Bad Girls Club, bitches!" - Char. Season Seven In this introduction, it shows Judi Jai pouring cereal in a pot and pouring it on Priscilla Mennella as she was "sleeping", they both got into a physical altercation, as also Tasha Malek and Tiara Hodge got into a wrangle. As a result, Judi had blood on her face. ''Ending Quote: ''"F**k with me, bitch! I'm awake now!" - Priscilla. Season Eight In this introduction, this shows all of the bad girls preparing to fight the twins, Danielle and Gabrielle. They trash the house and as the twins arrive, they try to add on to the trash. Dani pours trash in the bedroom where the girls are and throws the can at Gia, who retaliates and fights her, and the girls, except for Amy, jumps in. Gabi runs upstairs to the room and adds on to the fight. ''Ending Quote: '' ''"Are we done? Cause I have chipotle and I need to eat it," - Gabi. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry," - Dani. Season Nine In this introduction, Mehgan is on the phone with her grandmother and says that she's tired of her experience on BGC. Her grandmother tells her to be mature and after getting off the phone, the girls come back and Mehgan goes to Rima and grabs her hair, and fights her, Falen jumps in and Mehgan attacks the both of them. Ending Quote: "All ya'll now, you let her in this house, she's dead!" ''- Falen. Season Ten In this introduction, Valentina and replacement, Nancy, are seen greasing up themselves with petroleum jelly, preparing to fight, while Paula and Stephanie are in the confessional room talking about it, when Nancy finds out that Rocky was laughing at her and talking about her behind her back on the phone. This infuriates her. When Rocky and Shannon both return to the house, Nancy confronts her about it, until Valentina makes the first hit. Alicia jumps in the fight, and Stephanie is yelling, trying to get it to stop. Season Eleven In this introduction, the girls in the house all yell out, "Go home, Janelle!" The girls all try to make her leave the house. In the phone room, Janelle can be seen talking to someone on the phone, calling the girls "boring with a capital B." Gina, with a hat on, walks into Janelle's room, confronting her, and telling her that she's not going out with the girls anymore. Another flashback can be seen where the girls pour something on Janelle while she's sleeping. Gina tells her to pop off, Gina walks away, and Janelle tells her to slap her, and punches her aggressively on the head. Gina retaliates and starts to go after her to fight back, Shanae tries to stop the fight while Teresa and Tiana can be seen jumping in. Shanae can be seen angry at Janelle for hitting her while she walking away. ''Ending quote: "Pop off when she's in your face!" - Shanae Category:The Bad Girls Club